the kazekages wife
by yaoifans101
Summary: it was a arranged marrage but what happens when they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

i would like to start off saying this is my first storry and sorry for the miss spellings live it love it read it

the kazakages wife!"

normal pov:i awoke to my step mother yelling at my father god i fucking hate that whoman shes evil she sent away my other 2 sisters to get married and they ended up dead i will avenge my sisters delila and haruhi and kill that whoman one day i still have 2 siblings thanks to my father my dear little brother tamaki who is 4 and my dear twin katzuma and me im nina i have long black hair that touches my legs im skinny with almond colored skin,after my stepmothers rant i got out of bed and put on a fishnet undershirt and a black shirt with black skiny jeans with fishnet arm warmers (a/n idk what its called sorry)and sat down 5 minutes later one of our servers walked in "youre father would like to see you my lady" he said "thanks"i smiled and walked into my fathers office "hello father what would you like to talk to me about"?"i asked "u have to leave to suna in the morning" he said :uh why"? i was a little confused on why my father would send me half way around the word to suna "u will to be married""WHAT i dont want this father i want to stay here with katzuma and tamaki and you"! i said almost crying "you will do as i say""but father im 16 im irrisponcible i curse im-im a lesbian? ok maybe that last part was not true but still im 16"i stated "you will be leaving tomorrow pack all of ur clothes and persinals everything else will be shiped to suna"he stated blandly "at least tell me who he is" after long pause my father finally said the kazekage of suna sabaku no gaara "what"

time skip into the car ride going to suna

"let me tell you a little about suna"the lady said trying to be nice she could tell i was in a bad mood "i dont care"i said bluntly "please be nice" kami said"ill try" i said rolling my eyes

time skip to suna

"finally that took forever"!kami yelled "i know dude" at that point we ran up to the gates knowing it would annoy the fuck outta them and it did and it was fun untill me and kami bumped into to guys one had pale creamy skin and crimson red hair and the other that kami ran into has face paint and a hat that looked similar to a cat"hey girl dont bump into the kazakage"!kankuro said to me "hmmm...so this is the kazekage "?i asked "yea whats it to you"kankuro was getting angry"its something to me because hes my husband dipshit"!i yelled in his face i was to tired of this place already

ninas pov: "what hey gaara cheak it out u scored shes hot"garra said eyeing me "pervert"i mumbled "what was that"kankuro asked getting peeved"nothing but im spent from that car ride can you show me to my-our room"?i need to get used to saying that i still cant belive it maybe ill wake up from this horible nightmare but then again gaara is pretty damn hot!"yes kankuro will i have training to do nina i know a lot about you ik you like exploring so in the mean time explore suna have fun but make sure to take water its our hottest time now i have ninja training to do"gaara said"youre a ninja too"? "of corce he is idiot hes he kazakage hes gotta be a ninja"kankuro said"oh well sorry as youve heared im a ninja to now do i half to go nija on youre ass"! he was pissing me off"no"he walked away slowley knowing if he hurt me he would hlaf ot take it up with gaara "i thought so" i walked away smirking with kami

ninas pov: i settled into the room it was huge and i could get used to the huge bath tub after i put everything away i took a bath and then i went to bed gaara was not home yet and i was getting worried i hate to say it but i think im falling for him i thought as i drifted to sleep the next morning i awoke to find garras arm wraped around me at first i wanted to hit him then i wanted to hug him then i waned to hit him again i finally decided not to do eaither and to just wake him up i slowly shook hi "maa"is the sweet sound that came out of his mouth as i shook him i shook him again "morning" i said as his panda eyes opened"morning nina what time is it"?he asked exausted"umm...9:45"i said cheaking the wal clock "good i have a couple of hours to spend with u"he said grining i blushed a deep shade of red"s-so what time did you get home last night uh around 1:00" he said rubbing his eyes "oh you need to sleep"yes before u ask i am worried about him"no i wanna get to know u better i wanna spend time with u" he touched my cheeks i turned a deeper shade of red than befor if that was posssible"ok how about i sleep with u for another hour then we will spend time together"?i asked he needs to sleep i thought "but i cant sleep unless its night"he said helplessly"aww gaara i swear youre like a little baby come here"i motioned for him to come over to me he crawled over to me lay down i put his head to rest in my lap and i started to fun my fingers of my right hand throout his crimson red hair and my other hand was rubbing his cheek and i was singign a slow lullyby that i used to sing to my sister every night soon he fell into his deams and i just sat there petting his hair and thinking i could get used to this

gaaras pov: i awoke a hour later to see nina laying next to me closley i smiled i loved her and she was mine all mine i looked at the clock 10:15 i smiled "nina wake up"i said as i shook her lightly "hey garra sleep well" where the sweet words from her mouth "get dressed im going to take you to my favorite spot in suna"i said as i got up and looked for my kazakage robes "but where is that"she asked "its a surprise" i smirked we got into the bath together she was beautiful and i couldent get over it, after that we got dressed and i took her hand and led her out of the window she got on my back as we went to the top of the building ,she got off me and sat down "wow" is all she could say "i thought you would like it"then i did something i wanted to to scence the first time i saw her i gently grabbed her cheak and kissed her softly"gaara" she said tears threatening to fall from her beautiful blue eyes "yes my dear"i said worried "am i too young to fall in love?"she asked "youre never too younge to fall in love "i grabbed her in a hug and held her while she cried on my shoulder "i love you"she said "dont worry i-I love you to"that was it i finally know what love is i figured it out where broken pieces without eachother she is my other half and i was hers.

ninas pov: we where back in our rooms silent just thinking thingking about what happened untill he finally broke the silence "its lunch time lets go eat" "u can go ahead im not hungry"i said i just wanted to rest so he left but not before he kissed me on the cheak i thought it was cute how he did those little things just because he knows its going to make me happy well 2 days with eachother and already at that moment i drifted to sleep about a hour later he awoke me i was lying on the bed asleep when i felt as tho iv been lifted i opened my eyes and garras carring me into the bathroom

gaaras pov: i figured that scence me and nina havent taken baths today that we can bathe together like before so when i got back from dinner i picked her up and led her to the bathroom she was still a little dazed so i kissed her to wake up she opened her eyes and smiled "hey" she said yawning and streaching her arms "i figure its bath time"?she asked being adorable "yes yes it is"i said as i watched her undressing i smiled"please gaara dont watch me she blushed "cant help it youre beautiful"i said i she blushed eaven redder than before"whatever u say pervert"she said teasing me i knew she was because of the tone in her voice i kissed her just to see that smile on her face,after we where done batheing we dried and then we went to sleep i insisted that she sang to me her voice is beautiful that-that is my sweet lullyby

ninas pov:i awoke to gaaras arm around me no matter what his arm just eneded up around me no matter what not that im complaining acctually im kinda used to it i woke him up with a sweet kiss he awoke and asked me to go wake kankuro ok acctually kankuro was growing on my like an elder brother so i did as asked i dident bother knocking what could he be doing so i turned the nob and opened the door so find kankuro in bed ontop of "KAMI" her blush was bright red"OH MY GOD MY EYES GAARA"!gaara came running he face palmed when he saw what i was screeming about "uh nina i think we should leave them alone"gaara said blushing "whatever just go"i said running back to our room with gaara "i cant belive that just happened"i said "i dont understand why with kami"gaara added ok lets just not ever talk about this ever"i said thinking my best friend and my brother figure doing this akkkk...

later that day i was in the dining hall eating alone when kankuro walked in it was akward but i quess he figured it would be more akward if he just left so he sat down next to me and said with a slight blush on his cheeks"uh hi nina where is gaara" "hes training" i said sadly" you really hate it when he leaves you alone u really love him dont you"kankuro said my eyes lit up at that i smiled and said "i do""hey save that for the wedding"kankuro said smirking "so you and kami huh?"i said messing with him "yes ever scence the first day"he said "YOU HAE LAYED HER SCENCE THE FIRST DAY"! I WAS SURPRISED I MEAN ITS KAMI "yea whats it to ya havent you and gaara" he asked confused "no"i said shyly blushing the farthest we have gotten is bathing with eachother and kissing not that in complaining im not ready yet so i have no desire to do that type of thing"now fully blushing "well i say u keep doing what feels right...so you have bathed with him?"

TIME SKIP a week later

gaaras pov: i dident get mutch sleep last night due to training till 12:00 and then some time around 2:00 nina woke me up to talk about something that i vagely remember but apperantly i need more sleep and if she has to drag me home than shell do it blah blah blah then i fell asleep after she sang to me i woke up and she was already running a bath yes i thought my muscles where sore i hoped out of bed to join my love for a warm bath i walked in "hello nina "i said staring at her beautiful long black hair and deep blue eyes they alway seem to maches her pale skin "hey love where were u last night u need to sleep" she said worried "heh well i kinda sent someone to the hospital durring training"i said hoping she dident ask who it was because she had became verry close to this one particular person "oh my gosh who was it?" "misuri"i mumbled "WHAT"she yelled practicably shaking the building i just scratched the back of my head and smiled thats all i really need now a angry nina

TIME SKIP the next day at the hospital ninas pov: "i am dearly sorry mazuri for gaaras faults do not worry nina he is my sensei and when i asked him to be my sensei i compleatley understood i could get hurt" mizuri said "ah u like my husband dont u mizuri" her face went compleatley red as fire w-welll uh umm she said nerviously "dont worry mizuri hes a great and noble man no shame in likeing him plus hes pretty hot"

sorry im leaving it at that the next chapter will be the wedding any ideas will be appreciated thanks and sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

ninas pov:when i got back to my room i entered and i saw garra he was on the bed with the sheets covering him but his hands where moving as i got closer i relized what he was doing and started laughing at him he looked up at me and at first blushed from being cought then laughed along with me it took about 10 minutes to recover from that after all he was jacking off haha gotta love my gaara

gaaras pov:at first i was embarassed the it was like so funny i couldent help but laugh i feel like what the heak with her like im free not like with everyone else but ya kno im working on it

ikik sorry its so short so so sorry my next one will be longer love deidei hmmm


End file.
